Twilight Misery
by Cataclysmic Coffee
Summary: Matt,did I tell? No, Mello and L wouldn't allow it.But when Kira comes in,I really DO have something to tell. It's about a story where a "good" girl everyone called Grey Swan died and a new girl took her place. A girl who wanted. Matt/OC Mello/OCs L/OC
1. Whammy Says Good Bye

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note ar any of the Death note characters. I DO own Grey Swan and Valor.

_**Twilight Misery **_

_My life is a joke God made to please others and make them feel better about their own poor miserable lives. How dare Him. What am I saying? I deserve…nothing. You know why? Because I'm a worthless waste of skin that only can think about me while there are so many people who I've caused such damned pain. So much death is because of me. Before you finish reading, you'll know why I want to be called the Grimm Reaper instead of everyone else's name for me: Grey Swan..._

**Chapter 1- Whammy Good-byes**

"Good bye, Valor!" the girl hugged her best girl friend at the orphanage.

"Melhores desejos, meu anjo de neblina**(1)**." They released, but they still held each others' hands at arm length. "Best wishes, my haze angel. I hope you have a happy life with no big obstacles from here on out."

"Thank you, Val. I…I want to never leave you but…me…" A tear trickled down the girl's cheek.

"Come on now, meu anjo**(2)**! You FINALLY have your family up and running to be with and love! That's more than most here can ask for!" Valor put her index finger under her friend's chin to make her look up at her. "You go and have a happy life! I do not want you to go, but I want you to! You know?"

They let go of each others hands.

"Y-yeah," she said wiping her eyes with a sleeve. "I guess…"

"Good! Now then, do you have all your friends' info?"

"Yeah. Yours too, but Valor you said you'd get—"

"I'm sorry. It's just too exclusive to get. But you know what? It's not a TOTAL loss."

"How so?"

"Well, um, to find him, you can go on cool quest and I think I heard Roger talking with Mr. Wammy himself about where our boy is going next!"

"Really? 'Cause Valor, these better not has been freakin' Mel-Mel trying to play it of like he's on the "inside" or some stupid crap."

"It's not! I heard it myself when I was going by Roger's office! He said L was in…" She whispered into the girl's ear. "…where you're headed!"

"OH. MY. EFFIN'. GOD! This is SO great! Only one problem…"

"What?"

"Where in…" whispered "where I'm going are I going to find him?"

"Start with the police. Do some snooping…"

"Right…Always with the SNOOPING, Val! ALWAYS!"

"Ha! Fine! Just ignore me! You're too good for my bad ways anyway!"

"Right! I'm the good girl of our group!"

They hugged again.

"Hey, are Mel-Mel, Nae, and Mattail coming to say good bye?" the girl asked.

"No, they had to study. I'm sorry anjo de neblina. I--"

"It's okay. I understand. L's always more important…"

Valor opened the car door for her friend and her friend got in. She closed the door and waved good bye before backing away a little from the car. She went inside. The car's engine started. It was about to pull away from Wammy's House, when…

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE YET!" a boy's voice yelled. "HEY! WAIT!"

"Hm?" the girl in the car said while rolling down the window. "What? Is that…?"

The boy was running towards the car. He stopped at the girl's window. His red brown hair was all messy from the wind. He hung onto the car's window part of her door.

"H-hey G-grey Swan…" he said winded from under messy bangs.

"Mattail, you came! Mattail! I'm…I'm so happy!"

"Yeah, but I'm sad. You're leaving!"

"But we'll keep in touch, right?"

"Yeah! Oh wait! I got you a going away present!"

"What? Really? Thanks!"

He handed her a bundle wrapped in red tissue paper and tied with a black satin ribbon. It was small, but heavy. She set it on her lap.

"Don't open it until you get to where you're gonna be staying, 'kay?"

"And why NOT?"

"It's a surprise, Grey. Geez, have some fun!"

"It must be a good one for you to wrap it like this! I absolutely LOVE the ribbon, Mattail!"

"I knew you would! Mello helped me pick it out."

"Ah, Mel-Mel… Is there a specific reason he's not here?"

"Studying," they said together. They both laughed.

"Oh yeah, speaking of Mello, he said to give you this!"

He handed her what looked like a big golden foil wrapped Rubix cube. It was stamped on top "Belgium Dark." She took it and held it to the light.

"Wow! He gave me some chocolate from his Secret Stash? How thoughtful! Give him my thanks and a good bye. What about Nae?"

"Near? He sent you this…thing…"

Matt handed her what looked like a shoebox wrapped in white and light blue tissue paper and tied with a white satin ribbon. It had a card. She put it on the seat beside her.

"Um…cool? At least he…cares…sort of…"

"Yeah, I know…"

"Hey Mattail?"

"Yes?"

"Your goggles…"

"Huh?"

She snapped the band that connected them between his eyes. He gave out a small yelp of pain. She then tousled his hair with her hand.

"You need exercise or you'll never get used to physical activity. You know why?"

"Why? Because you're my mom now?"

"No silly! Next time we meet, I don't know when or where. Maybe 2 or even 10 years from now, I'm going to be running. I'll be crying though. Don't worry. I'll run straight to you, where ever you are. But I'll knock you down (by accident, of course). You'll be running too. But you have to be fast, or I'll run to another…"

They were silent for a few minutes.

"…So…I'll train hard. To run…fast. I'll be like a cheetah."

"No. A tiger. A Bengal tiger. You have to be stealthy, fast, and agile, and…" She reached out her hand and touched hid face. "…cool…"

Matt turned red a little. He took off his goggles and rested them on his chest.

"Um… y-yeah… We're still gonna be friends right?"

"Yes. You shouldn't ask questions you already know the answers to. But about Mel-Mel and Nae…"

"Yeah? What about them?"

She grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him right to the window.

"Don't you EVER let either of them control you, hear me? They'll just use you and you'll get killed for some stupid reason that was NEVER supposed to happen."

"Don't worry about me." Matt gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine."

The girl sighed and let go.

"I just hope you're right. Good bye Mattail…"

The car started to pull away slowly. Matt walked along side it. The car sped up and Matt stopped walking along side it. It went faster. The girl stuck her head out the window and called to Matt.

"Oh WAIT! One thing! Next time we meet, I'LL HAVE A DIFFERENT APPEARANCE AND NAME!"

"GOOD BYE! I DON'T CARE! YOU'LL--"

The car drove out of earshot, taking one of Matt's few friends with it.

"You'll always be _my_ Grey Swan…"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Translations (there WILL be some in the story):

**(1)** **Melhores desejos, meu anjo de neblina.** - Best wishes, my haze angel.

**(2) **- **meu anjo** - my angel

_____

With that said, Valor is not a lesbian! She talks that way to all her close friends, which isn't very many, and gives them those kind of pet names. She even gives guys names like that.

Grey mixes some of her friends' names up and makes nicknames out of them.

Mel-Mel = Mello

Mattail = Matt/Mail

Nae = Near/Nate

Val = Valor


	2. New Places Scare Me

**Chapter 2- New Places Scare Me**

_A few days after I came to Whammy's, I was instantly a sort of outcast. It wasn't bad, but it brought up memories. Memories of me being an outsider on everything. Even before when I ACTUALLY had friends, I was an outsider. I was always different. I never really understood it. It was just…there. It was just a natural characteristic to me. Like being a pale porcelain doll. So fragile in appearance and body, but no one ever knows how you feel in spirit. The spirit is more fragile than porcelain: it's like old, thin glass. So pretty, but so easily broken by the slightest hint of violence and malice. Broken by inhumane circumstances… _

Teenaged girls and boys gathered from afar as a black, sleek car pulled up to the junior high. A tall, long- legged figure hid their face from all onlookers as they stepped out. They were clad in a black leather trench coat and a hood that covered their face and any facial features. The figure was accompanied by a handsome man who looked not a day past twenty-seven. He had very dark, short hair in waves with a few small bangs dropping into his face, light yellow-brown eyes and slightly pale skin. The girls all secretly hoped this was a new teacher, but what of the tall, darkly clothed individual?

"Hello?" the man who got out of the car said to a woman at the front office. " I am Ophelos Tyslin, here to drop off my niece. I've enrolled her a few days ago…"

"Ah, yes!" the secretary said handing him a paper. "Gailen Yayate, right? Here's her schedule."

"Thank you."

Ophelos handed the figure the schedule. The secretary looked a little surprised.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Tyslin that is your niece, right?"

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

"Oh, not with her, but her clothing in general…"

"Oh, that? I'm sorry. Gaile, can you go change into your school uniform?"

"There's a bathroom right around the corner," the secretary said.

The darkly clothed figure nodded and went to the bathroom. She locked herself in a stall and took off her black fake leather coat with faux fur around the hood, baggy black jeans and a black turtle neck sweater along with black low heel leather boots. She put on the uniform which consisted of a white shirt sleeved button up girl's dress shirt with a grey ribbon/tie, a grey plaid skirt, mid thigh-high black stockings (any color or length, really but white preferred) and brown loafers. She folded the clothes she took off and then put them into a grocery sized paper bag. She returned to the office a few minutes later and handed the paper bag to her uncle.

"Leave these in my room, please, oji-san," Gaile said.

Ophelos toke the bag from his niece. He handed her a white drawstring backpack embroidered with black swans and feathers. She put it on her backpack and bowed to her uncle before leaving for class…

~*~

"Hey Sayu-chan, did you see that new girl?"

Sayu Yagami and her friend Keiko Uzimiya were eating lunch in homeroom at desks near the door. Sayu was gazing over to where the newest girl in their class sat, eating by herself.

"Yeah. She's always alone. That's pretty sad because she's so cool."

The new girl had long black-blue hair that almost went to her waist and was in the hime (princess) style that consisted of straight as a ruler ends and long bangs that almost covered her eyes that were also straight cut and rectangle-like. Her skin was pale as the designer white-gray backpack slung over the back of her chair. She didn't even _look_ like a middle school student with her long graceful legs, arms and neck. The girl looked more like a woman model.

"Cool?"

"Yeah, she's all mysterious and beautiful… She's like that new girl on the soap opera with Ryuuga Hideki."

Or an actress.

"Which girl? I didn't watch last week's."

"The new one who's by herself. The one with the long, dark hair who just showed up out of no where out of the rain. She's all pretty, but so cold and far away (in emotion) all the time."

"Oh, I think they'll give her name next week. She _is_ really cool though."

"Yeah… Keiko-chan?"

"Hm?" Keiko took a bite from her onigiri with filling pickled plum.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Sayu got up and started to walk to the new girl's desk.

"Huh?" Keiko gasped in shock choking a little on her rice. "S-sayu?"

"Hi, I'm Yagami Sayu," she said giving the new girl a smile and a small bow.

~*~

Gailen was eating her lunch by the window in silence. She took big bites of her still steaming hot onigiri stuffed with soft crab meat and mozzarella cheese. The other students still didn't talk to her. They all had their dumb little cliques and classifications already done up. She was new to their juvenile world, an outsider. It had always been like this. Even in the beginning, when she went to school the first day it started, they ignored her. She was different. Even when things weren't like they are now. How they were so messed up now… Gailen took a gulp of her Sprite she took from the teacher's lounge on the way to gym class. Yup, that's how it was now and—

"Hi, I'm Yagami Sayu," a short girl with chestnut brown med-back length hair and big chocolate brown eyes said coming up to Gailen. She gave Gailen a smile and a small bow.

Man, the Japanese are polite.

"I want to welcome you to Kin Akira Middle School. I--"

"I'm Yayate Gailen. Thank you for the welcome. Alert your superior who put you up to this I feel 'welcome' by your school." With that Gailen continued to consume her lunch.

"My s-superiors…?" A stunned Sayu muttered. "I, but, I have no superiors! I just want to…" Gailen turned to the window and only gave Sayu a portion of her attention. "…I just want to be YOUR FRIEND!"

This made Gailen gasp when she should have swallowed her Sprite. She coughed as she partially drowned on the sweet liquid. What was wrong with this girl? **She** wanted to be **her** friend? No one actually wanted that, especially a ditzy middle school girl that knew nothing about her. Now, Gailen was gasping for air. The Sprite was in her lungs. That's it. She would **drown on soda** on the first day of her new school.

_Thanks God, I get to die in humiliation, _Gailen thought bitterly.

Before she knew it, Sayu was thumping on her back to help her breathe. The more Sayu thumped, the less drowning claimed her life.

_What a sick joke. Being saved from Sprite by an airhead who just met me. Nice. _

Soon, Gailen could breathe again and was slumped over her desk a little. Sayu stopped thumping, but was leaning down by a recovering Gailen.

"…Damn," Gailen managed to say between small gasps. "I…hope you didn't…dislodge one of my…" she coughed "…lungs."

_Boy, she's sarcastic. Well, at least she's breathing, _Sayu thought. _I hope she doesn't yell at me… _

"Yagami-san," Gailen said. "I—"

"No, no," Sayu interrupted before Gailen could say anything else. "I know. You don't want me as a friend and I'm just—"

"It's not that." She clamped her hand over Sayu's mouth. "I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted that I accept, as a trial."

Sayu broke from Gailen's hand giggling.

"Really?! Thanks so much Yayate-san! Oops, I mean Yayate-_kun_ since we're friends now! Or would you rather be Yayate-_chan_?"

"It's all sort of formal, using my last name. You can just call me Gailen without the honorifics."

"But, it's disrespectful to me, Gailen-kun—"

"Hey! I know you were raised like that, but I don't need the honor of honorifics. Just grant me that if we're going to be friends, m'kay?"

_I'm right about this_, Gailen thought. _I have no desire to be honored or have the right to be. Even if it's just Japanese honorifics between friends. _

"A-alright then." Sayu smiled weakly. "I'll try Gailen-k…I mean Gailen."

"See? It's not so hard. In return I'll call you Sayu, yeah?" Gailen smiled a little. "Or should it be Yagami-kun, Sayu-san, Yagami-san, Yagami-chan, or Sayu-kun? I'm _not_ calling you Sayu-chan since your little friend over there already does."

Sayu saw Gailen pointing in Keiko's direction. Keiko saw them looking over to her and smiled. She waved. Gailen and Sayu waved back.

"Ah, Gailen?"

"Yes'n?"

"I think I'll be alright with you calling me Sayu. Just Sayu."

"Alright, Sayu. Now I think it's time to introduce me to your friend over there. She looks like she's going to die from excitement."

Sayu started to walk to where she had been sitting before. When she noticed Gailen wasn't following her, she stopped. Sayu turned and said,

"Well, come on then. Come sit with us."

"Huh?" Gailen was certainly surprised at this.

_So, she's not joking. She's very serious about this "friendship" with me… _

Gailen came with Sayu and sat down with her and Keiko. They started to eat and talk.

…_I wonder if I'm dreaming, if she has a mental disorder or a mix of both._


	3. Best Friends 4ever

Chapter 3- Best Friends 4Ever

_ …I never had a best girlfriend. It was always a good friend one day and she was a total gardening tool and female dog to me the next. I mean, jeez. Whatever was wrong with them, I hoped they died from it, especially if it was slowly from a disease. Didn't they know even an abomination such as I needed a person to confide in? Nevertheless, it didn't stop when I came to the orphanage. Well, not at first anyway. They were all snotty like, "Oh my GOD! A filthy simpleton just stepped in here! I can FEEL myself getting dumber by the minute! Like, Jare, let's go before we walk into a wall and DIE!" Well, they weren't fit to be L's successor any way, so I paid no mind. But when I did make a friend, she was smart (of course, she was at Whammy's), nice, funny, Portuguese, and was sort of girly (cursed cosmetics, skirts and high heels ahoy!). But she was mine. MY own girlfriend to share secrets and cry with. She didn't treat me like scum on the bottom of her patented Kenney Mary Jane wedges (which are actually cool looking), but she gave me breath and life. She gave me love outside my family for the first time. She gave me new friends and a reason not to die…_

"Hi-hi, Gailen! Why are you—AH!"

"Sayu! Watch out!" Gailen yelled running behind her and pushing her to the right.

Sayu stumbled from being pushed and was about to fall, but grabbed onto a skinny tree within her reach. She caught her breathe.

"What was that for?! I could have broken my ankle!" She yelled.

"So? I wanted to catch the bubbles!"

Gailen presented Sayu with a handful of non-popping orange blowing bubbles. Sayu gave her a look.

"I think I'm more important than some orangey bubbles."

"Nuh-uh, you're not as elegant and delicate as they are."

"Am too."

"Uh-huh, just keep telling you and your _other_ friends that."

She starts walking away with bubbles in hand with Sayu walking beside her.

"I _am_! See!"

Sayu pulls up a sleeve and shows Gailen. Gailen looks over and sees.

"What? That you have stretch marks?"

"No! They're not stretch marks! They're _bruises_!"

"From what? Telling lies?"

"I bruise easily! See, I'm delicate!"

"Um, Sayu, I don't think having a slight trace of sickle cell anemia is something to be proud of."

"Gailen! You know what I mean!"

It was a month later and Sayu and Gailen were walking home from school. Gailen decided that their friendship could go past the trial period she had set up. After all, Sayu wasn't _such_ an airhead that she was a snob and wasn't nice to her. Sayu was cool by Gailen's standards. She proved to be a good, trustworthy person. Gailen even told Sayu a few secrets. Like that she was adopted by her grandparents after staying in an orphanage for gifted children a few months ago. Or like that she had a little sister who was living with her aunt Violette and uncle Ophelos since her grandparents couldn't take care of two children at once, especially worrying about people like Kira…

"So, you want to come in?" Sayu asked when they reached her house. "My mom can drive you home later since my dad is working late."

"Sure, if it's okay," Gailen said smiling a little. "I don't want to be intruding."

"Of course it is!" Sachiko Yagami said opening the door. "We'd LOVE for you to stay a while Gailen."

"MOM!" Sayu squeaked, clearly surprised by her mother's sudden entrance into their conversation. "Were you LISTENING to our conversation?"

"Not intentionally, you two were just so loud at first. Now come in, come in."

When entering Sayu's house for the first time, Gailen was surprised by all its sense of familial values and warm family love. She took off her light coat and hung it on the coat rack before taking off her brown leather loafers and slipping into a pair of guest slippers. Sayu beckoned her up the stairs and into her room. There, Sayu plopped down onto her bed, letting out a sigh of relief. Gailen looked around her in a sort of wonder.

_So _this_ is what a normal Japanese teenage girl's room is like? _Gailen thought. _Wow, and I thought _Americans_ were the normal ones._

There were posters of popular Japanese actors, actresses, bands and models on Sayu's walls. She had a small desk with a computer and a CD player/radio with usual clutter. Sayu's bed was a full sized day bed with a light blue and pink striped comforter and about five small decorative pillows that accompanied two regular pillows. A white bookcase next to the bed housed neat piles of magazines and upright books, mainly fantasy and fables with a few books of Japanese plays and some European plays. The one window into the room was parallel to the door. It looked out to the front of the house with a comfy, stuffed chair next to it and a small cushioned foot rest.

"I…like your room, Sayu," Gailen said trying to be polite.

"Tell that to my dad, _he_ thinks it's too distracting and cluttered for a student. _He_ wants me to be like Light, even in room décor!"

"Light, huh?" Gailen dropped into the stuffed chair after depositing her back pack onto the floor next to Sayu's briefcase. "He's…?"

"…the brother you never see since he's at school studying for exams and taking night study classes all the time. He doesn't come home on time that often either. I think he has a girlfriend and they go out on dates secretly!"

"Uh-huh…"

"But he's _really_ cool!" Sayu said noticing Gailen's interest fading. "He's super smart and is going to graduate top of his class! You're at the top of our class too, aren't you Gailen? I hardly see you except for a few classes."

"Yeah, I'm in some high school classes too, honor level. The administration is letting me take a test so I can go to college instead of high school next year, since they saw my scores on the entrance exams and standard IQ test."

"Wow! That's great! If you pass the test, you go to any college you want?"

"Yup, I'm thinking of To-Oh University. It's a pretty good school."

"To-Oh? That's where Light is going to go! You should _totally_ go there then!"

"Sayu," she said sitting up, "I didn't even take the exam yet, let alone review."

"Well, when is it then?"

"Next week on Thursday. The results come in two weeks after that on the first of next month."

"On the first of November? That's when Light is going to be on time coming home for a family dinner! You should come! We can celebrate your passing and you can meet brother at the same time!"

"You really think I'll pass?"

"Not _think_, know!" Sayu tapped Gailen on the head. "If you haven't noticed, you're _way_ smarter than most of the _teachers_ let alone the smartest students! I just _know_ that it'll give you a big head, though!"

"Why, you little—" Gailen hit Sayu in the head with a pillow she snatched off the day bed. Sayu fell off of the bed with a thunk. She got up and wielded an even bigger pillow.

"Bad move, Yayate!" Sayu said while smiling menacingly.

"What do you mean 'bad move?' _You're _the one who's going to die with death by pillow fight!"

They commenced to hit each other with pillows. Gailen was about to deliver the final cushiony blow to Sayu who was helplessly on the floor when someone was heard coming up the steps.

"Crap!" Gailen whispered.

She and her friend started to fix up the room like it was before they started their little pillow battle. When the door opened, Sayu sat her desk doing some history homework and Gailen sat in the stuffed chair writing in a notebook titled "Honors Writing Class" in Japanese characters.

"I see you two are working hard!" Mrs. Yagami commented carrying a tray of tea and cookies. "How would you girls like a snack?"

"Thanks, mom," Sayu smiled looking up from her school work.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Yagami!" Gailen replied.

"Just don't eat too much girls. Dinner should be ready at four o'clock." To Sayu, "Your father will be coming home late again, so he said to eat without him."

"What, again? Oh…okay…" Sayu's eyes cast down and Gailen felt her friend's mood go down as the housewife went back down stairs.

"Hey, don't be sad, Sayu! It's just work, right? Your dad is probably just on important police business."

"That's just it! He _always_ is! I get scared though, he's working on a dangerous case! He can get killed!"

"Yes, but he died trying to make you and your family safe. Isn't that what matters?"

"I…yes. That makes sense. Thank you Gailen."

"Yeah, no problem. Now, do you want to hear this new CD I got or not?"

"Who is it?" Sayu asked sitting on the foot rest.

"Mindless Self Indulgence."

"Oh, that band you always talk about? Isn't it explicitly written?"

"Yes, but for your sake, I brought the clean version to listen to. This album, _Tight_."

"Oh cool. But Gailen…"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean we're friends now? Like _best_ friends?"

"Only if you promise to not let me down or hurt me, then it's a deal."

"Alright, I promise."

Then Gailen quickly hugged her before turning on the CD player.


	4. Dinner Party Battlefield

Thank you for favoriting my story and reading! (Sorry I forgot your name...-.-;;) I hope to have even more people favorite me and my stories and comment in the furure!

Since I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter here it is...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note or any other media or songs in this story. I only Own my own characters and this story.

_Now onto the story...._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 4 – Dinner Party Battlefield**

_…No party I've ever been invited to has been "fun", per se. I always had to wear the puffy sleeved dress or the dress suit with the collar that choked me or even that itchy weird wool outfit. Then later when my parents left me with the other kids to have a good time…I was isolated. Again. But it was great when Aunt Naomi came to the parties. She let me stay with her and her boyfriend Raye. He's nice, but a bit weird. Their supposed to get engaged soon, or so Raye told me. But anyway, Aunt Naomi would tell me stories about the two of them in them FBI, in code of course. Couldn't let Mom E. know. She'd get really mad then and then she'd…_

"Oh Vivica…" Gailen sang as she walked along. "I wish you well…I really do…"

She knocked on the door to Sayu's house. As she waited, she adjusted her shoulder strap of her overnight bag. A few minutes later, she looked up to see a handsome boy with short brown hair. He looked at her for a while. She stared back until she said,

"Well?"

"Oh yeah…come in…" He said.

She came through the door and he closed it behind her. Gailen put up her coat while the boy talked.

"I see that at least _one_ of Sayu's friends is smart."

"What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well you _have_ met them right? Bubble-headed teenagers, each and every one…"

"Wow, Sayu didn't tell me this about you…talking about people like their _so_ inferior to your intellect. Nice."

"Oh, so you _are_ smart. Hey, I didn't _mean_ anything by it, you know. Just--"

"Letting off steam? Yeah, sure. _Always _hurting people makes you look better."

"Jeez, Sayu didn't mention what a poor sense of humor you'd have."

"It's not usually like this to people with a good character that's _not_ a façade…"

"Well I--"

"Oh hi Gailen!" Sayu greets coming down the stairs. "You've met Gailen already? That's great! You two look like you're getting along just fine."

"Yup," Gailen said. "Let's go get ready for dinner. It'll be done soon right?"

"Sure! Come on."

As Gailen made her way up the stairs, Light gave her a look that said _now who's putting on a façade? _Gailen wanted to give him the finger, but instead stuck her tongue out at him, which just shocked him even more.

~*~

"That dinner was delicious mom!" Sayu commented.

"Yes, thank you for having me Mr. and Mrs. Yagami!" Gailen said.

"It's just nice to have a girl like you to be friends with our Sayu," Soichiro Yagami complements. "You're doing some good for her, especially the tutoring. Her grades really have shown some improvement!"

"Aw, Dad…Gailen doesn't want to hear about this…"

"Its okay, Sayu. I don't mind!" Gailen says.

"Sure…just add to her ego…" Light murmurs loud enough so only Gailen can hear.

"Ahum…" Gailen clears her throat.

"Oh well…" Sayu says. "Go watch some movies now, Gailen?"

"Sure. Which ones?"

"I have some American ones. Like Friday the 13th? Have you heard of it?"

"Oh it's my favorite series!"

"Well looks like you girls will have a busy night. We'll just clean up here and go to bed. Try not to stay up late, alright?"

"Sure, Dad…"

But Sayu and Gailen are already setting up camp in the living room. They watched the first two parts of the horror series before Gailen decided it was time for a bath. She snuck past the dozing Sayu and up to her room. She pulled out her pajama set and a towel before tiptoeing down the hall.

"Dammit Ryuk!"

Gailen froze. She was right outside of Light's door. Who was he yelling at? Probably one of his friends on the phone…_if he even had any_…She was still curious though. Gailen crouched down by the slit of the open door. One dark violet eye peered through to her friend's brother's room. It was dim, only illuminated by a small desk lamp. That one eye made out the boy that was Light sitting at his desk. He was sitting in the chair, but wasn't talking into any phone. He was talking to what seemed to be only his bed…and a floating apple…that was slowly disappearing. Gailen held in the urge to gasp by biting on her tongue.

"She looks _just like her_! How can it be?"

"What about her?" a raspy voice came from the floating apple. "She's a kid. And you're talking about…?"

"Naomi Misora, of course!"

Gailen bit on her tongue again. What business did he have to be talking about her aunt Naomi like this? Was he talking about Gailen too? _Everyone_ always said she and her aunt Naomi could be twins, mother and daughter even. Of course this angered her mother…

"Don't you remember how _hard_ it was to get her identity, Ryuk? She was using fake names…and then she wanted to talk to L…"

What _about_ L?

"I couldn't let her do that, could I? No…and then this impudent little…_girl_ comes along and she _looks just like her_! Dammit…" Light put his face in his hands. "…and it had to be Sayu's new _friend_…"

The Hell? What connection did he have to her aunt? More importantly, _how _does _Gailen_ fit into this? So many questions…maybe it was time to take a bath now… Gailen slowly rose, using the wall beside the door for support.

"…do I have to kill her too?" Light's voice drifted over to her. "I mean she doesn't _know_ anything…yet anyway. Do you think _she _might have a connection to L too, Ryuk?"

"Maybe. Well, if she looks so much like Misora, maybe she's her reincarnation?"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! That girl's only _3_ years younger than me, as old as Sayu."

"Hey," the raspy voice retorted. "I didn't say she _had_ to be as old as her…"

Okay, _now_ it was time for a bath! Gailen rushed to the bathroom as quietly as she could, locking the door behind her as soon as she entered. She showered off with a shower cap slipped on her head, covering all her hair, before getting into the bath water left by Sayu's parents. It was warm, but smelt of manly cologne and housewifely perfume. After a few minutes, she got out and cleaned her body with soap. Then she rinsed off the soap and entered the water again. Sure, it was a bit complicated when bathing in Japan, but she had to be a good guest in her friend's house.

Soon, Gailen was finished and came out the bathroom in a silky black pajama set that consisted of sleep pants and a spaghetti strap top with a kawaii crescent moon sleeping decorating the front. She strolled past Light's room innocently enough, but his light was out, which worried her. Did she know she had been listening in? Suddenly, she brushed into something feathery.

"Sorry," she said and looked around. There was nothing. "Shit…" Was it that thing Light had been talking to before? If so, she had _no_ idea what it looked like, so it couldn't be considered a threat…could it?

"You can feel me?" the raspy voice asked, following her down the stairs.

"Yes…" she whispered. "Not so loud though…Sayu's sleeping."

She motioned to Sayu as she turned off the television.

"Oh…Light's sister."

"Yeah."

Gailen went into the kitchen and took an apple from a bowl of fruit in the middle of the table. She took a big bite out of it. The voice chuckled as she wolfed down the red skin and white flesh. Then an apple floated up and was eaten in two big bites.

"What _are_ you?" Gailen asked. "Are you a ghost or some entity?"

"No. I'm a shinigami."


	5. Sight and Sound

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note or any other media or songs in this story. I only own my own characters and this story.**

**Chapter 5 – Sight and Sound**

…_I've always been a bit…strange. I have been having these dreams about the future. Well I have no idea what else to call it. I see what happens later in my dreams. It could be days, months or years before it happens though. That's why it's so scary. I had dreams about my mother…of her dying. It made me so sad. Then they put me on sleeping pills that gave me blank dreams, dreamless sleep. It was alright then. But when I'd fall asleep during the day, the dreams would be worse. I dreamt I was right by my mother as she died. I cried as she died from her sickness. That happened when I dreamed of my father's death too. But, I prefer not to talk about his death…_

Gailen spit out her apple in surprise. She cleaned it up while the voice went on about her wasting perfectly good apple.

"But isn't a shinigami an entity? God of death?" she asked, throwing out the pieces of fruit.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, how can you hear me anyway? Can't you see me?"

"Nope. I can _feel_ you though. When I knocked into you in the hallway."

"Hm…humans are interesting…"

"No, we're just unpredictable in our actions, thoughts and speech."

She continued to talk with the shinigami until she started yawning in between sentences.

"Maybe you should go rest, kid."

"Alright…but one last question?"

"Sure. Two if you get me some more apples."

Gailen giggled. "Okay. First question, how do you know Light Yagami?"

"Light? He found my note book. When he touched it, he could see me."

"Notebook? Let me see."

The voice handed her a black notebook that seemed to come out of nowhere. When she touched it, light flashed in front of her and faces both familiar and not, flashed through her eyes and into her brain. As this happened, her mouth was opened in a silent scream and the whole of her eyes turned a bright glowing purple. She could feel their pain…pain from what, she didn't know. After a few minutes, she dropped the book and then dropped to the floor, blacking out.

"Hey, are you alright? Kid?"

Gailen felt a hand with claws shake her shoulder. She lifted her head to see a sort of demon. He was with pale blue skin and big yellow eyes with red pupils. She wasn't very surprised, gods of death were _supposed_ to be ugly, right?

"Shinigami?" she asked.

"You okay?"

"I guess…is it sun up yet?"

"No, it's about two human hours away, I think."

"Shit…"

The shinigami was right. It was 5 A.M.

"Okay, but now my second question. Did Light kill my aunt Naomi? She was close to uncovering the Kira case, she had a lead. But then someone killed her. Was it Light?"

"Well…normally shinigami aren't aloud to meddle in human affairs…but you're a special case."

_Special case?_

"So I'll tell you. Just promise to bring back more apples, okay?"

"Deal."

"Okay, so you're talking about Naomi Misora? Well, it took a lot for Light to get her name. She kept using fake names…well anyway, in the end; Light killed her with the Death Note."

"Death Note?"

"Now I have to go. Light will be waking up soon."

"Okay. Will you tell me more about the Death Note next time?"

"Sure…"

Gailen watched as the death god fazed through the ceiling to Light's room. She then lay back on the couch and stared at the ceiling until sleep overtook her in the form of a two hour nap.

~*~

_**It was dark again. Gailen reached out her hands to the sky. She grabbed a hold of the dark star printed cloth and pulled. It revealed a cloudy but bright sky, like light from heaven. She reveled in it until she heard foot steps…not soft ones like her own either. They were steady with loud clacks, but with rhythm of a woman's swinging hips. Gailen looked to her right.**_

"_**Aunt Naomi!" Gailen skipped over to her aunt. Misora was clad in her infamous riding leathers, unlike the thin gown her niece wore.**_

"_**Hey babe…" Misora ruffled the hair of her niece with a gloved hand while smiling upon her. "How's my favorite future detective?"**_

"_**I'm okay. I found out who killed you."**_

_**Misora's smile disappeared and her hand dropped to her side. "Really?"**_

"_**Yes, but can you give me that picture of the last person you talked to before you died? The young boy who was the son of the chief of police?"**_

"_**Oh, that person…" **_

_**Misora waved her hand in the air and a photo floated into Gailen's hands. Gailen gave it a once over. Yup, no mistaking it. It was Light Yagami.**_

"_**Okay. He was going to help you get to L, right?"**_

"_**Yeah. He said he was going to tell his father and then the info was going to get to L."**_

"_**But! He never gave that info to his father! No one even knew how you died! I found out!"**_

"_**Really? That's great! You can turn them into the police and--"**_

"_**But I don't have enough proof yet."**_

"_**Oh…who was it then?"**_

"_**This guy." Gailen pointed to the picture. "I overheard him talk about me looking so much like you, who he says he KILLED! He thinks I might know something, but I'm kind of scared…Your body was never found. And I don't have any idea how he killed you in one afternoon so quickly…"**_

"_**It's okay…" Misora pulled Gailen into a hug. "You can stop him. Just find L. He'll help you."**_

"_**L? You worked with him before didn't you? On the LABB Murder Case?"**_

"_**ACTUALLY…it was Beyond Birthday. You know him from that orphanage, right? Doozey's or something…?"**_

"_**Whammy's, Aunt Naomi. Get with the times." Gailen giggled. "But Beyond, he was…disturbed. He wanted whatever L had available. This included his fans…like me. And what was so embarrassing about it was that I actually confessed the REAL reason why—"**_

"_**Why what, Grey?" a male voice asked. This was NOT Aunt Naomi.**_

_**Gailen looked up to see the face of her mentor, the man who she was supposed to succeed, the man who she thought was the absolute best male human on the face of this planet…**_

"_**L?" she asked softly while looking up. "Are you going to help me?"**_

"_**As long as you continue to support me with my fight with Kira…"**_

"_**But what about—"**_

"_**GAILEN!" a female voice screamed from L's mouth. "WAKE UP!"**_

"_**Sayu? What the Hell are—"**_

~*~

Gailen was awakened by Sayu shaking her awake. She angrily yawned while sitting up. She trudged to the bathroom, ready for the day. When she came down and sat at the table, Light was just like yesterday. What did she expect? He didn't know that she heard…unless…

_The shinigami! _Gailen said to herself. _What if that bastard told Light…no. Be ethical. Apples are more important to him than that…aren't they?_

"I hope you two didn't stay up too late," Sachiko said while serving breakfast.

"Yes, girls your age should be going to bed early," Soichiro agreed.

"Well, we watched our movie— or rather _I_ did, since Sayu fell asleep early— and then went to sleep," Gailen explained," Nothing big or bad."

"Really? I hope you didn't make any _trouble_ for yourself, Yayate-san," Light commented nonchalantly.

"Ha. _Ha_." She stared hard across the table at Light. "And a big high school student like you would know…"

They continued to eat with idle conversation. _Light, don't you have a _girlfriend _yet? ... So how is work…School's okay…Did the test results come in yet...? _

At noon-ish, Gailen had to leave. Her uncle Ophelos arrived.

"Gailen! Your uncle is here!" Sachiko called.

"Coming!" Gailen replied. She helped Sayu clean up their card game before bolting down the stairs with bag in hand. "Bye Sayu!"

"Bye, Gailen!"

Ophelos just laughed as his niece zoomed by him. He was in conversation with Soichiro.

"So active," the police chief commented. "Where does she get that energy?"

"Her mother and father mostly. They were very athletic. Her mother trained her in gymnastics since she was very young."

"Ah…"

Out in the car, Gailen sat waiting for her uncle. He always liked to flap his gums with other father figures. Like _he_ was actually a father…ha! That thought made Gailen laugh…


	6. Time Again

******Disclaimer****: I don't own Death Note ar any of the Death note characters. I DO own Grey Swan and Valor.**

**_Chapter 6 – Time Again_**

_ …You know all those holiday characters and myths for little kids? The ones that were meant to give them peace and help them in life? All those millions or thousands or whatever of kids who believed in them? You won't find me in any of those groups. Right away, I knew there was no Santa, no Easter Bunny, no Tooth Fairy, no genies or magical origami fortune tellers. I only believed in what my family knew and saw or dreamt. Number one was God and Jesus, then angels, demons, devils, shinigami, lesser entities (like faeries and elves that hide your stuff)…_

Gailen dropped to the floor. She commenced push-ups, counting to the beat of the music she exercised to. The entrance ceremony to To-Oh University was in just a few days, so she wanted to keep trim to be able to fit into that new dress. The test was so easy she could have laughed aloud in class. Of course she didn't that would be "disrespectful."

She sat up and sighed. There wasn't anything here that she really liked. Sayu was really her only source of joy, and she felt like some pervert for thinking it like that. She meant she liked having Sayu around, but there were some days she wished she never came here. Gailen got up and pulled a long sleeved shirt over her head. She grabbed her jacket and a bag and head down stairs.

"Where are you off to?" her grandmother asked.

"Just for a walk," Gailen simply replied.

"Alright. Be careful. You have your phone?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Gailen was soon out the door with no idea where she was headed. She had only been to the local park once or twice with Sayu and then there was school. Sayu was probably out with Keiko or some punk boy.

_Just go, _she thought. _Just walk._

So she did.

~*~

A few hours later, Gailen had no idea where she was. She only knew she was by some hotel. Maybe they had a café or something inside? She decided to find out. In she went. Gailen discovered the place wasn't really that fancy. A decent lobby and a small coffee shop. Boring. Suddenly, she remembered a Whammy's House field trip game…

"_Are you sure we should be doing this, Mello?" Matt asked._

"_Look, do you want to have fun or not?" the blonde demanded._

"_Y-yeah…"_

"_Then come on, you dork!"_

_ The two stealthily slid down the hallway, hiding in a small space by the elevator. _

"_What are you two doing?"_

_ They nearly screamed before turning around to find a dark haired girl with big eyes hiding behind a plant. _

"_Shush it!" Mello said, holding a finger to his lips. "We're on an important mission!"_

"_R-really?" her eyes grew even wider. "What?"_

"_Not telling __**you**__." _

"_Aw, c'mon Mello!" Matt whined. "Maybe she can help us?"_

"_No! This is important! No stupid girls allowed!"_

"_But Mello—"_

"_He's right, Mattie. I'm just going to hold you back…"_

_ Matt looked at Swan in disbelief. She __**had **__to be out of her mind. He was about to have a mental break down when she winked and smiled at him. He did the same, understanding her plan. _

"_That's right!" Mello continued. "You can't __**possibly **__help us find L's room!"_

"_Aha!" Swan exclaimed. _

"_Oh shit…" Mello cursed under his breath. _

"_Mello, you're such a peeping Tom!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Then __**why **__are you trying to get into L's room? Are you planning on watching him take a shower or steal his underwear or something?"_

"_N-no!" he almost shouted. He blushed. He did wonder if his hero even __**wore**__ underwear…_

"_Jesus, Matt. Why do you hang out with this little pervert?"_

"_He's my friend, Swan."_

"_Humph! He'll perviness will rub off on ya if you're not careful!" She made a rubbing motion on his shoulder. _

"_Will not!" Matt exclaimed. _

"_Alright, bird girl!" Mello sneered. "Why don't you find his room, then? Let's see if you're the perv that goes spying on 'im!" _

"_Fine!" she spat. "He's __**bound**__ to let me in rather than you!"_

_ Before Mello could retort, she bounded off towards a random room. Room 77, to be exact. She rapped on the door. It opened. Mello and Matt fought over each other to observe the results through their limited vision and hearing._

"…_Hello? Oh, hello, Swan. Is there anything you need?"_

"_Not in particular, but I'm kind of scared being just in a bed by myself, __**Mr. L.**__"_

"_That little pervert!" Mello went ranting on about Swan in unsavory tones._

"_Wah!" Matt said. "Look it, Mello! He's letting her in!"_

"_The Hell? That little—"_

_ Matt sighed as Mello went on his rant again. _

Gailen laughed to herself as she remembered. How could she when Matt's retelling had been so exaggerated it was hysterical? Now all she had to do was find the room. She walked up to the front desk and rang the small bell.

"May I help you?" a young man said.

"Um, yes. My friend is in room 77; I think that's what he said. Can you check?"

"Sure. Just let me pull up the guest book here…"

While he did that, Gailen thought of how she could identify L.

_Okay, _she thought. _So he has double letters each time. Last time was through the alphabet…a reoccurring theme? Last time was QQ, RR this time? Oh crap, I hope it is! What if he was just doing it randomly or maybe it's a famous alias? Oh crap, I'm so screwed if—_

"Ah, yes," the receptionist said. "Rue Ryuzaki, right? 7th floor?"

Double R. "Yes. Thank you." She started toward the elevators.

"Should I alert him that you're going up?"

"No," she called to him. "I want to surprise him. It's been such a long time since we've had a…unscheduled visit…"

She left the lobby through the elevator. Then she worried more in the hallway of floor 7.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap… _she thought to herself. _What do I say? He won't be expecting me! I'm so stupid! What if it isn't even him? He might not even recognize me! What kind of plan do I have? _

Without realizing it, she was then in front of room 77. Absent mindedly, she knocked on the door. The sound of foot steps on the other side brought her back to reality. She began to panic again. She tried to time her reaction to her ingenious plan she would come up with in less than ten seconds.

The door opened.

_CRAP!_

She turned around and nearly fainted.

"What the Hell are _you _doing here. **Light Yagami**?"


End file.
